The Mortal instruments: City Of Beasts
by jonesyboy456
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Clary Fray lived a fairly normal life. She lived with her mother and step father. She helped out with the family bookstore from time to time. And she went to underground Pokemon battle arenas run by what she was pretty sure was ru by a guy with cat eyes. But her parents are missing, and she's now seeing invisble ppeople, can Clary figure out who to trust?


"You've gotta be kidding me." THE BOUNCER SAID as he folded his massive arms across an equally massive chest. He stared down at the kid with the red sweater a gray knit cap and shook his head, shifting loose dreadlocks. "You ain't brigin that in here."

The fifty or so people standing outside the club leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to enter the joint, especially after the fallout of that disastrous parade a few weeks ago, and aside from a few fights not much happened in the lines. Bouncers were fierce and their partners were brutally efficient in instantly coming down on _**ANYONE **_who looked like they couldn't keep a secret. Fourteen-year-old Clary Fray, standing in line with her best friends, Tada, Joy, and Simon leaned forward hoping for some action.

"Oh come on!" The kid hoisted the thing over his head. It looked like a pointed piece of wood. "It's part of my costume!"

"Oh really? What would that be?" The bouncer replied, looking at his partner with a _can you believe this guy?! _look . His friend however was giving the kid in question a hard, suspicious onceover, as if trying to pull of a Glare and failing.

The boy grinned. He looked normal enough, Clary guessed. If you were into poisonous green hair that looked like it was struck by a Thunderbolt. But he lacked any Dragon type tattoos, no Toxic hair gel or multiple piercings going through his face. "I'm a vampire hunter" He pushed the stick down. "Foam Rubber. See?'

The bouncer, who was abruptly bored just shrugged and said, "Whatever. Go on in." The boy smirked triumphantly and moved to enter, before a large, gray leathery hand placed itself on his chest.

"Oh come on! Your partner already said I was good to go!" This kid would soon regret saying that, as vaguely reptilian humanoid that looked like it was wearing a black pair of tights supported by a gold belt was extremely ticked off by something. Machoke hissed it's name before shaking it's head angrily. "MHAA-CHO!" It was clear the boy wouldn't be getting in tonight. At least it was clear to everyone else in line. The boy couldn't or wouldn't get through his thick head that Machoke, unlike his partner wasn't so easily swayed.

"Dude your master said it was alright! Now let me PASS!" Yup. Clary thought as she felt the heckles of every single Pokemon and Human waiting rise in righteous fury. They were friends. Family, roommates and partners _**NOT **_master and servant. That kid definitely wasn't getting now.

Machoke mustve agreed, because faster than anyone could follow the brat was grabbed in what was the most impressive Submission Clary had ever seen. Machoke spun like a wheel in the air while glowing with a faint orange light, before throwing the punk to the ground. While it was still airborne the Fighter's fist became covered in the bright red flames of Fire punch. THe fist made contact with a sickening crack and Clary thought she smelt burning rotten sub-meat. Finally Machoke picked up the dazed, burned teenager(?) and threw him into the air again, and blasted him in the water with focus blast.

The Machoke's partner, for the most part didn't seem to perturbed about the complete amount of excessive force used against a human. "Ilegal shifter?" he asked mildy, to the Pokemon gave an equally mild grunt before leaning back on the wall. Under normal circumstances shapeshifting Pokemon were allowed no questions asked inside the illegal battle club known as Ultra Space, but due to the insane megalomaniac Howard Clifford's Ditto (or Mrs Norman as some called her) was never captured, and the fact Ryme city was literally a Pidgey flight away, no one in New Tork city was prepared to take any chances.

"You totally thought he was cute didn't you?" Simon asked in what was probably supposed to be one of his famous jokes but it was so loud in the line that Clary couldn't be sure. "Well maybe a little" Clary admitted. Tada's five fingered tail hand ently smacked the but of partner's head. As if the Aipom hadn't made questionable choices in lovers before. Joy laughed so hard it's pale yellow cheeks lit up with blue sparks. Clary stepped back a bit. While Pachirisu were nowhere near as bad controlling electric energy as their Pichu cousins, but one could never be too careful.

"No Simon." Clary replied as Tada moved across her shoulders bloodlust rising as it could literally taste the Pokemon battles going on within the club."I did not the he was cute." Clary sad in her most sarcastic voice."Besides did you hear that guy? He said the masters! No way I'm going out with someone like that." Simon looked relieved at her answer. He to thought the punk was.. Well a bit to Orrenian for Clary.

Joy sparked again as they finally entered the arena ready, to crush some unknowing fools' Pokemon, and Simon (thankfully) forgot about the arrogant boy as wondered how he was gonna style his now spiky brown hair Yup Clary thought as Tada spotted a lone Pancham looking at her with open curiosity, tonight was gonna be good.

_**And BREAK hope you enjoyed this little prologue of mine. The next chapter will have even more Pokemon! (And maybe some beings from Downworld as well) To be honest this whole idea came to me after watching Pokemon Detective Pikachu. The Shadowhunters saga meshes so well with the dark, gritty yet at the same time hopeful world the movie (And let's be honest most of the Pokemon franchise.) So well I coudlnt write this story! By the way if you wanna get in the mood for this listen to this music**_

_** www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=DbT5T35a**_

_**Replace the DOTS with actual dots and remove the spaces and you're good to go! By the way, I in no way shape or form own THe Shadowhunters crhonicles or Pokemon please support the offical relases**_


End file.
